


I Knew You Were My Sweet Trouble

by kaksinaisuus



Category: Free!
Genre: Believe me it will be mature, Eventual HaruRin, F/M, Female Matsuoka Rin, Female Tachibana Makoto, Fluff, Genderbending, I don't know if something like that already exists, If not it does now, Manager!Haru, New tags will be added, Not ruining my own surprises, Sexual Content, Victoria's Secret AU, model!rin, rating will change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaksinaisuus/pseuds/kaksinaisuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase is one of the managers working in the sexiest brand of all times, Victoria's Secret. Rin Matsuoka is one of the aspiring models who has currently been accepted under the wings of this family. When they meet, the red strings of fate begin to knit their path to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After reading [Daxii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii)'s "Starpool" and pinteresting so much about Victoria's Secret angels, the idea of Rin as one of them became really tempting~ So here you go :)  
> Special thanks to [isitloveorsaba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isitloveorsaba) and [panthera_pardus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/panthera_pardus) <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: Yeah this chapter is not anything "mature" but that's a promise for the later ones xoxo

A rainy day in November. For everyone else, it was the beginning of the romance season. Getting soaked from head to toe with your lover while holding hands and walking in the streets. Kissing each other to warm up. Running inside and jumping on the bed to make love until the next morning light. Sweaty bodies hold each other while the lips are connected. For everyone else, New York in November was feeling like a blessing and a foreplay for cuddly and more intimate winter.

Yet for Haruka Nanase, November meant more work. He was working in a well-known, prestigious and successful underwear brand which arouse sensual excitements in the majority of the women worldwide with its new collections. No, he wasn’t one of the “angels”. In that rainy afternoon, he was in an intense meeting with the management team. The New Year was on the way so they were working meticulously on the details of the upcoming enchanting fashion show. At the meantime, they also had to deal with the Valentine’s Day special promos. Haruka looked out from the glass window and sighed. His day was so far away from coming to an end. He knew he couldn’t complain. No one working under the “majestic sexy wings” of Victoria’s Secret should have expected anything less than extended work hours at that time of the year after all.  

 _“How long has it been?”_ , he thought to himself. Almost a year and a half. He was 22 and he was accepted by the company not too long after his graduation. He was the youngest of the team. Every other young male at his age would be thrilled by this opportunity. Being surrounded with the “angels”. The women whom everyone fantasize about. For the first six months, all Haruka did was paperwork with other interns. Later, since every model had her manager already, he began to the same with his seniors. He wasn’t assigned to any of the angels. _“Maybe it’s because I’m still young and lacking of experience…”_ , he sighed again turning his attention to the paper in front of him and start doodling.

“Haru, are you still with us? We need to go downstairs.” Olivia’s nervous voice broke the walls of his glass bell.

“Yes, I am.” He got up from his seat and followed the brunette slim woman in her mid-forties outside.

“We have so much work to do and today will be your special day as well.”

Haruka glanced at her small smile with the corner of his eyes in a questioning manner. “Special day for me?”

She nodded as they got into the elevator. “Yes, indeed. Your girl will be here in 5 minutes or so.”

He got more confused. “My girl?.. I don’t have a girlfriend that I—”

Olivia laughed and caressed Haruka’s cheek. “You must be really tired if you forget about today. You are assigned to our new face.” She paused as getting out then continued slowly. “She has recently been chosen to be one our ‘angels’. She has been modelling for the past 6 years. The rest of the information has been e-mailed to you yesterday so you should check that phone of yours more often.”

Haruka had to speed up since Olivia was almost running in her high heels. “Umm… Yes now I remember. And I will check my phone.”

They stopped abruptly in the waiting room. Now long after the glass door was opened and a young girl with an umbrella got inside.

“I’m sorry if I made you wait but this umbrella… Just ugh! It broke again!” Her hands were shaky from her struggle to close the umbrella and obviously from anxiety.

Haruka lifted his head from the floor and widened his eyes to the messy red-haired beauty. She had a heart shaped face with visible cheekbones. Her lips were looking full and pillowy. Her red long hair got curled because of the rain. Her crimson eyes were focused on the umbrella’s handle. She was wearing a blush colored trench outlining her curves with a denim skirt, black stockings and long upper knee-high black leather heeled boots on her slender long legs.

“Honey, don’t bother yourself with this.” Oliva walked towards the girl smiling and taking umbrella from her hand, ended her battle. She kissed her on her each cheek and gestured towards Haruka. “Haru, this is Rin. Our new angel. And Rin, he is Haru. Your manager. And I’m Olivia, his supervisor. Also the person whom you should come to when there is a problem you two can’t deal.”

Rin smiled widely and hugged Olivia when she put the umbrella aside. “Nice to meet you and thanks for saving me from that umbrella…” She turned to Haruka and almost hugging him, noticed his hand up in the air. “Handshake, okay…” Her smile widened as shaking his hand. “Well… We are already introduced but I’m Rin.”

Haruka gaped for an instant then nodded reflexively. “I’m… Haruka.”

“Should I call you Haruka, then Haru?”

Haruka had a hard time sparing his eyes from her lips as her cheerful smile lingered on them. “I…Umm…”

Olivia coughed lightly. “I now have to leave because as you all know we must be working hard for our fashion show.” She turned to Haruka. “Haru, why don’t you take Rin to her home?” She checked her clock and nodded. “It is already past 7 and I know you are tired so take rest of today as a holiday. But don’t forget to remind Rin about tomorrow’s program.” She smiled to the both then left the room.

Haruka tried to think. Yes, he was struggling for his brain to function as he was listening to the sound of Olivia’s shoes far away.

“So? Which one is it?”

“Hm?”

Rin laughed and took her umbrella back. “Jeez… You sure need some sleep. Haru or Haruka?”

Haruka blinked few times. “Oh… That… Umm… Haru is fine. I don’t—”

“I bet you don’t really like your name because it has a girly rhyme.” A light blush spread over Rin’s cheeks. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to say it… I mean it is a lovely name but I just thought this could be only reason for you to not to use it the way it is… I’m sorry.”

Haruka’s lips curled into a slight smile. “It was an on the point guess.” He signed at the couches. “Umm… I should take my stuff from the office so… Can you wait for a bit? Then I will take you your home.”

Rin dropped herself on the couch with a happy face. “Of course! I have recently returned from London after my photoshoot. And I dragged myself here from the airport. I don’t look excited right? But I am. I’m just too tired to express it. But tomorrow, I will have a heart attack. Promise.”

Haruka took all the words sincerely until seeing Rin’s grin. “Sounds tiring. I… I will be back in 5 minutes… At most 7…”

As Rin nodded while stretching, Haruka got out of the room. He could feel his cheeks were burning along with the red of his body. It was like how the sun would burn in summer. He shook his head to gather his thoughts. _“She is simply stunning.”_ , realizing he only blushed deeper. Sure today was a special day for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka Nanase is one of the managers working in the sexiest brand of all times, Victoria's Secret. Rin Matsuoka is one of the aspiring models who has currently been accepted under the wings of this family. When they meet, the red strings of fate begin to knit their path to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laters babies :*

Haruka rushed out the elevator once he arrived at the office floor. He was known to be as calm as a clear night sky while everyone was in a flutter almost all the time. This was the way he was described. Yet today, he was almost running to his room.

"She is so charming, right?"

Gathering his things, Olivia's unexpected voice startled him. "Y-yes... I mean..." He had to keep calm. "She is a good choice for the brand, obviously."

Olivia laughed lightly and put one hand on Haruka's shoulder then smiled sincerely. "Listen, Haru. I don't want to put more pressure on your shoulders but I must be sure that you realize something. Rin is under your responsibility from now on. Also, she is your first model since you begun. She seems like an easy-going person but models are always tricky. Both of you are so young, therefore let's say I entrust you to each other. Understood?"

Haruka nodded. "Understood. I... Where is---"

Olivia handed him a card. "This is her home address. Not so far from here but she is probably too tired to go on her own. And don't forget to remind her about tomorrow's program." She looked into Haruka's eyes. "Are you going to be alright?"

Taking the card Haruka nodded again. "Yes. Absolutely. I will now get my things and go downstairs to take Rin home."

Olivia signed at the box on his desk. "Don't forget that. Her house and car keys. Also take one key to yourself." She patted on Haruka's shoulder then left the room.

Haruka took the box and inhaled deeply. "I will be alright." 

He put the box in his laptop bag next to his agendas then rushed back downstairs. Once he entered the waiting room, Rin was snoozing on the couch. She hugged one of the pillows and was mumbling some words in her uncomfortable sleep. Haruka smiled and leaned towards her.

"Rin..." 

She tilted her head to one side hugging the pillow tighter. "Five more minutes... Please..."

He shook her lightly. "We should get you home then I can give you hours."

Rin opened her eyes slowly and yawned. _"She looks like a feline... A beautiful one..._ ", Haruka thought to himself. Rin blinked few times then smiled. "Hey... We are ready to leave?"

"Yes we are..." Haruka held his hand out for Rin to take. "Do you still want your five more minutes?"

Rin grinned as holding Haruka's hand to get up. "No... I want my hours."

She aimed for the umbrella but Haruka's light cough made her stop. "You won't need it. And it's already broken." Smiling slightly, he opened the door for Rin and showed him his own umbrella. "This is working though, and my car is just in front of the door."

Rin returned his smile and leaving the room, got out from the main entrance. "And the rain has also stopped."

Haruka followed her and taking the car keys from his coat's pocket signed at a matte blue BMW as opening the door. "This one." He held the door for Rin. "And ladies first."

Rin's smile widened and she bit her lower lip softly. "Thank you... And the color... It matches your eyes. Both are quite lovely. " She looked into Haruka's sapphire orbs for some time before getting into the car.

"T-thanks... I guess..." Haruka felt the light blush on his cheeks and he knew he needed time. He put his stuff in the baggage and took out one of his agendas along with the box from his laptop bag. He checked the address written on the card. It was merely 15 minutes drive. Fixing himself, he got inside and started the engine. "Well... Your house isn't far at all. You will be able to catch a comfortable sleep soon enough."

Rin tilted her seat a bit back. "I need that..." She looked at Haruka with the corner of her eyes empathetically. "And you also need that. You don't need to babysit me for the rest of the night, do you?"

Haruka raised his brows at her shortly then turned his attention back at the road. "No, we just need to look at tomorrow's programs. Then I can leave you alone."

Rin frowned her brows and sighed. "I didn't mean to say it that way... Not like I'm kicking you out even before entering from the door... You seem really tired and I have been in this world enough to know that you really really need a very good night's sleep..."

Haruka smiled slightly. "Relax. I didn't misunderstand it otherwise and you said you have just returned from London, right? So you must be more tired than I am." He carefully checked the door numbers on the street and stopped in front of a high-rise building. "Here."

Rin straightened her seat and looked at Haruka's direction. "That's close to work and the crazy night life." She giggled at Haruka's concerned expression and gave his hand on the gear a gently squeeze before getting out. "Relax... Today I have no intention of leaving the bed even for getting water once I'm in it."

Haruka blinked few times and getting out followed her to the main entrance. He opened the box, noted there was a double for everything except for the car keys and gave Rin a card. "But you probably can't unite with your bed without this. And..." He gave her a pair of keys. "This is for your apartment." Lastly, he handed her the car keys. "And for your car."

Rin looked at the keys for a while and opening the main door with the card, put them all in her purse. "Thanks for being my brains today. I think I stopped functioning when I arrived at the airport."

They both remained silent until Rin tried all the keys one by one in front of the apartment's door and they got inside. When the door closed and the lights were switched on, they both widened their eyes. The penthouse was all white with huge windows showing the New York skyline in different directions. The living room was looking like it jumped out and settled there from a house magazine. The adjacent open kitchen was big enough for 3 people to cook at the same time and the balcony could be an apartment on its own. Rin glanced upstairs. "I'm... This is too much for a single person to live alone and I think I can just get lost in my own house."

Haruka was gaping at the view. Then hearing Rin, he shook his head. "Are you single?"

Rin raised a brow with a playful smile. "Do you intend to change this?"

Haruka choked on nothing when Rin chuckled lightly and caressed his cheek with a feathery touch. "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry..." 

Haruka shook his head managing to gather himself together. "I'm fine... I'm just... Umm... Right..." He opened his agenda and quickly turned the pages to tomorrow's date. "We need---"

Rin exhaled to make him stop and smiled. "Why don't we check it while drinking something? Coffee? Tea?" She walked towards the kitchen while taking off her trench coat. She was wearing a white shirt on a black lace bustier and she also unbuttoned the shirt taking her time. Putting it on the trench coat on the counter, she glanced over her shoulder. "I'm hopeful that they filled the cupboards and the fridge."

Haruka couldn't spare his eyes from her well-rounded breasts. While she was walking, her hips were swaying slowly. As she was searching the drawers and cupboards getting up and down, he had to avert his gaze feeling an uncomfortable sensation down his stomach. 

"Found everything!" Her cheerful voice made Haruka turn his glance back at her.

"Umm... Actually... You didn't need to bother yourself..."

Rin waited as the water was boiling in the kettle and she put tea bags in each cups. "Preparing already ready tea is sure really hard..." She poured the water and put one cup in front of Haruka as she sat opposite to him. "And no to coffee, since we need our sleep."

Haruka smiled slow and sipped from the tea as keeping a page open in his agenda. "Good choice for something ready. Okay... Let's see..." He moved his finger from one line to the other as he spoke. "Tomorrow you will get up at 7 and we will need to meet at... Wait." He took his pen attached to the first pages and got a paper from the front cover pocket. He wrote down an address and slid it to Rin. "Here. That's the photography studio. 5 hours of shooting. Then lunch break. Then back at the HQ for the rehearsal. Then if nothing comes out in the last minute, you will be free."

Rin checked the address with a smile on her face. "Sounds like we are going to have a rough day." She got up from her seat and took her shirt and trench coat from the counter top. "I will change into something more comfortable while you are making yourself at home."

Haruka smiled slightly and nodded watching her go upstairs. He sighed as Rin disappeared from his sight. He was feeling excited yet he couldn't comprehend why. He had seen Rin for the first time in his life yet he felt like they were somehow familiar. _"My mind is just too tired from over-work."_ he thought to himself while sipping from the tea. It was a jasmine flavored green tea and it eased his nerves. 

Rin returned in a pale blue satin short jumpsuit which had transparent lace lines highlighting the outline of her curves on the each side of her body and was showing a generous view of her cleavage. The color looked good on her porcelain complexion and red-maroon hair. Her hair was braided and now that all the make-up had gone, her slight freckles were visible. She returned and sat back on her seat whilst taking her cup. She grinned at Haruka's gaping face. "Close your mouth before a fly gets in."

Haruka gasped and coughing closed his mouth. He jumped on his feet at the same time. To Rin's confused expression, he cracked a small smile. "I... I should go home. Things to do. Finish before tomorrow. Well... Umm... See you at 8?"

Rin nodded. "M-hm see you at 8... Let me see you off then."

She followed Haruka towards the door and waving goodbye closed it behind him once he was in the elevator. _"Right now is not the most perfect time for me to be alone with my thoughts..."_ , Haruka knew he should get a cold shower before finishing his works.

He got into his car and dived into the New York traffic. It was almost 9 once he reached in front his apartment. Taking his stuff from the car's baggage, he looked around. No sign from anyone. He sighed in relief. _"I sure need someone to make me not think about her yet I also don't want to listen anyone."_ , he massaged his forehead with one hand.

Before opening the main entrance door, his trance-like state was disturbed by a soft voice. A mewling. He looked around but saw nothing at first then once he opened the door a soft ball of fur jumped on his feet. It was a black kitten and when it looked up, Haruka met its blue gaze. A smile was spread over his lips as he crouched down to get the kitten. It stuck out its tongue and licked the tip of Haruka's nose once he moved it closer. "Hey there..." He stood up and got inside carrying the kitten in one palm. "Today is the day my life has changed I guess." 

The kitten was purring softly in his hand and Haruka was feeling truly content after a long time.


End file.
